Friends, Newbies and my strange life
by mimzy69
Summary: There is a new boy, Jas has done something that you could smack her at and in a bad way.
1. Chapter 1

**16****th**** of Dembember**

**1:00pm**

**9 days till Christmas!**

Ohhh what shall I wear? I am meeting the Ace gang at the clock tower in half an hour to go shopping. I can't wait it will be a laugh.

**1:05pm**

I am wearing my comfy black jeans with my dark purple top and woolly fleece jumper thing but shall I wear my fluffy boots or my converse?

**1:06pm**

Converse defonetly.

**1:07pm**

Nooooo fluffy boots.

**1:10pm**

Actully converse.

**1:15pm**

Fluffy boots and that is final!

**1:20pm**

Am now heading off to meet Rosie, Jas, Ellen, Mabs and Jools.

**1:35pm**

We are all here apart from Jas. Where is she?

"Where do you think Jas is, Rosie?" I asked.

"Probably in the forest." She answered. I nodded.

**1:45pm**

Where was she?

**1:50pm**

Finally Radio Jas had arrived.

"Where were you?" Ellen asked.

"Oh sorry guys! I was out with Tom, in the forest," Roise made a big deal of he saying she would be in the forest. "We got carried away a bit." Jas smiled nervously.

"Oo-er." Jools said which cracked us up apart from Jas. She didn't get it.

**8:00pm**

After having a successful shop I am on family computer being forced to play a game with Libby. You have to sing along with the singing carrots. I am not joking.

**8:30pm**

Finally ran out of the study when Libby bent down to get Mr potato.

**8:35pm**

"Ginger…. Ginger!" Libby was calling in a spooky voice. Oh no, I could hear her creaking in the hall. I must hide quickly!

**8:38pm**

Am cramped up in wardrobe while Libby is searching my room for me. Every couple of minutes she would whisper "I know where you are, Ginger." She is one freaky human being (Wait, I should really say she is one freaky alien, more like). Next year she is starting her first year of school, god help her teachers!

**9:30pm**

Libby found me and her punishment for me is she is allowed to sleep in my bed. Oh god. I can hear her coming now, I am already in bed. She has got with her Mr Potato, Her Barbie doll and a head. I am not joking.

**9:40pm**

Ahh, Libby is asleep. Phew. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**10:45pm**

Oh my god! Have you ever woke up to find a monkeys face in your face? And then find out it is your little sisters face? No I didn't think so.

**11:00am**

Phoned Jas.

"Jas?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"No, you know what I meeeaannn…"

"I am eating breakfast." She said.

"Can I come round? My loons are out and I am all on my owny." I crossed my fingers.

"Erm…. Fine, if you want."

"Yes! Jas I love you!"

"Don't start the lezzie business again Georgia." She said.

I ignored her. "I will be round in ten mins!" I slammed down the phone.

**11:05am**

Walking round to Jassys.

**11:06am**

Damn! Dave was there. Not at Jas's house but walking towards me!

"Hi Georgia!" He called.

"Hi." I mumbled. I saw he had Rollo and some other new guy with him. Hm… They got closer.

"Georgia, meet Harry. Harry meet Georgia." Davie said and raised his eyebrows at me. I raised mine back then I looked at Harry. Wow. He had a round face but wasn't fat, normal ears, a front and back, blond, kind of short, hair and blue eyes. Lord help me, I think I may have the horn!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It makes me full of hapiosty that you are reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters so on…. But do own Harry. **

**11:10am**

**At Jas's house**

"Uh….. well…..bu…..he…uh….no…i….." I was stuttering to Jas as we sat on her bed.

"You've met Harry, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes….. uh.." I nodded.

"At least you don't have a boyfriend."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" I was offended.

"I mean….. You can got out with him 'cause you don't have a boyfriend. That is if he is stupid enough to."

"Thanks," I said sarcasticly and rolled my eyes. She shrugged her shoulders.

**21****st**** of December**

**10:00am**

Bed. I love bed. Apart from when there is a cat attacking your feet. Doorbell rang. I got up to get it seeing as no one else was going to.

**10:05am**

Dave!

"Hey Sex Kittiy." He said and handed over a present. "For Chirstmas."

"Awww, thanks Dave!" I hugged it and then hugged Dave.  
>"Alright! Alright! Don't get too keen!" I hit him and then her looked at me like he was about to cry so I felt really bad and apoligized.<p>

"Ahhh, Georgia, you are like a Camel." He said. I looked aat him quizzically. "You are to gullible." He explained.

**22****nd**** of December**

**11:00pm**

I only have Jas's present to deliver for Christmas. The rest of the Ace Gangs are delivered. I shall head out now!

**11:10pm**

Knocked on Jas's door. She answered after 5 mins.

"Hello." I said.

"Er… Hi!" She replied.

"I have your Christmas present." I handed it over to her.

"Aw! Thanks Gee! I'll just get mine for you." She rushed upstairs. When she got down she handed over a pressant wrapped in green paper that said, "Have a very Rambler Christmas!"

**25****th**** of December**

**Christmas day.**

**9:00am**

I woke up and reached under my bed for Dave's present. I would not ever open it in front of Mutti and Vati. No way. It might involve pants. I opened the gift tag and read…

**Please read and REVIEW! I haven't got a review for my story yet even though people have read it… Anyway, please review saying if I should improve on something or change something. THANKS FOR READING!**

**P.S. Sorry it was soooo short. I will update sooon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading**

_Dear Georgia,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Do you mind staying behind after the fottie match tomorrow as I want to tell you something I have been meaning to tell you for a while but have just never summond up the courage to tell you._

_Am riding away on my camel,_

_Love Dave x_

**9:10pm**

Flip flipping and flipping hell. Ace gang meeting.

**9:30pm**

Walkign to meet the Ace gang at the clocktower. Yes, I know it is only 9:30 but, hay ho!

**9:40pm**

Am at park after bumping into Mark the Gob. Wait, that sounds kind of wrong, bumping, I mean I saw him by accident.

"What Does that mean though, does it mean he is going to kiss me, or just tell me about his homework or something?" I was asking the Ace Gang while they nodded wisely.

"Er… yeah… what…wh… Da… why… um.." Ellen stuttered.

"Well." Ro started, I noticed she had her beard on, "It MUST be something important otherwise he would have just told her."

"Yeah I mean, if you look at it he says, _as I want to tell you something I have been meaning to tell you for a while but have just never summond up the courage to tell you _wich means he wants to say something wich he might be embarrassed to tell you in front of his mates and also, where he said, but I have just never summoned up the courage to tell you it must be important because otherwise he would have just told you before." Jas said.

Wow, she said something not about the forest!

"GOOD point, rambler woman!" Rosie said.

"Yeah, that is a really good point." Jools nodded.

"But we need to make a plan!" Mabs pointed out.

"Hmmmm."

**10:40pm**

Right, end of the fottie match. Our plan is that I will casually walk off with Jas as soon as the match ends without Dave seeing me. I am walking with Jazzy. This could work….

"Georgia!" I heard someone shouting. I walked on and linked arms with Jazzy.

"Georgia!" We walked on with full gliasiosity. I felt someones hand land on my shoulder. No I don't mean come crashing down you dimwits I mean they just put it on my shoulder. Shut up brain!

"Georgia." They said. I turned and saw Dave standing there. In the corner of my eyei saw Jas giving him the evils/susinghimout look. "Can we talk?" He said as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Er…." I glanced at Jas, "Sure I suppose, will it take long I need… to…..g..go…to…. nu…."

"Uh… I suppose it won't take long." He answered and we walked of. I looked back at Rambler woman and waved with a worried look on my face. Tom stood next to her and looked confused.

**10:43pm**

**In the forest with Dave**

**(.com/cgi/set?id=41905103)**

"Didn't you get my note in the card?" Dave asked. Oh God, what was I going to say? What was I going to do? What was _he _going to do? Or say?

"Um…well… I suppose Libby must of got it….." I half said, half asked.

"Yeah I suppose."

"So what was it you erm…. Wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"well, in my note it said I wanted to tell you something I have been meaning to tell you for a while but have just never summond up the courage to tell you and that is true, very true. I have been meaning to tell you for about 2 months. The thing is Georgia, when I went out with Ellen, and all the other girls all I could think about was you. When you went out with Masimo I was gutted. Because… because… I think want to go out with you…. I think I love you mabye."

He looked at me and I looked at him for what seemed like ages but must of been 5 minutes or less before he started to lean forward. Ahhh oh god, what am I going to do? Our faces were almost touching now. Oh no, I can only think of one thing to do…

"PANTS!" I shouted and ran away before hiding behind a tree. Dave was smiling. Then he started running after me. I turned and ran away, I ran out of the woods, out of the park, over the road and then ducked behind a post box to see if Dave was coming. He was so I ran more, I ran past the corner shop and past two roads and past Libby's pre-school then past 3 more roads and a farm before I realized I had passed my road already. The only place I could go without having to be humiliated by Dave catching me up was Jas's house.

**11:00pm**

I knocked on Jas's door.

"Hello!" I said to Jas's mum when she opened the door.

"Hello Georgia! Come on in, you looked puffed out!" She waved me in and called up the stairs to Jas. Jas came down the stairs.

"Georgia!" She exclaimed then pulled me up to the room.

"What happened?" She sat down on her bed and I sat next to her as I explained all that happened.

"Golly gosh with knobs on!" She whispered.

"I know, I am dead when we go back to school as we walk back the same way, but what am I going to do In the meantime? Avoid him?"

"Well yes, but what if he knocks on your door or something?" She asked.

"I don't know."

**28****th**** December**

**Home avoiding awkward situations**

**11:50am**

**(.com/cosy_warm/set?id=41907236)**

Wow. Life can be really boring. If I am home, I want to go out, if I am out, I am constantly seeing if Dave is about and want to go home! Ahhh!

**3:45pm**

Am relaxed and in a happy mood after listening to dolphins and meditating. Doorbell rang. Mum was out with Bibs and Dad was with his so-called mates so I had to answer it. I sneaked to the door and looked through the peep hole thing were you can see them but they can't see you, great invention, but my happy mood was changed to being surprised then terror when I found who it was.

Dave.

What was I going to do? The doorbell rang again. I stood still and waited to see if he would go. After a while a card popped through the letter box then outline of Dave walked away. Phew.

On the card was written ** Georgia. **

I decided to go up to my room and open the card then.

**3:55pm**

Up in my room.

I opened the card….

**Hey! Hoped you liked it! It was a bit longer than the others I think….**

**Anyway….. I want to say a B I G thanks to ****OblivionsGarden, sheepfluff1, breecutie and MRSDARRENCRISS589!**

**!**

**Please read AND review because the review means so much to me! I like to see if people like my storys and so they can tell me if they want something to happen etc…**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**MIMZY! XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks so much for reading this! I am soooo happy!**

**Have written the face claims for the guys!::::::**

**Georgia: Georgia Groome**

**Jas: Eleanor Tomlinson**

**Rosie: Georgia Henshaw**

**Ellen: ****Manjeeven Grewal**

**Dave: ** **Tommy Bastow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The characters apart from Harry and the story line. x**

**Here you go!**

**8****th**** January 2012 Sunday.**

**11:30pm**

**(.com/casual/set?id=41911834)**

School starts tomorrow! I know the holidays have WIZZED by! In Ten mins the Ace Gang are coming round. YAY.

**11:43am**

Mabs, Jools and Roro are here. We made Hot chocolate with marshmellows and waited for Jas and Ellen to arrive.

**11:45am**

Jas and Ellen arrived. We got them hot chocolate and all went up to my room.

"Right. There is a reason I invited you today." I started, " A few days ago Dve posted this." I held up the card, " And inside, said,

_To Sex Kitty, _

_I haven't seen you for ages and I don't want what happened a few days ago to spoil our friendship. I understand if you do not want to be girlfriend and boyfriend but I would at least like to be friends. _

_See you tomorrow sex kitty,_

_Love Dave x_

So shall I be friends or shall we go out because you've all met Harry, right? and you know he is hot, right? Well I think I fancy him, but ahhh what shall I do?" I panicked.

I noticed Rosie had put her beard on while I was talking.

"Do you want Harry to be your boyfriend or do you want Dave to be your boyfriend?" Mabs said.

"I dunno."I said.

"Gee, do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" RoRo asked.

"Er…. Sure." I stood up and got a pen and paper from a drawer and passed it to her. She folded it in half length ways and wrote Harry at the top of the left side and Dave on the right.

"Ok, so what good points does Harry have and what does Dave have?" She asled and jotted them down as we said. We had met Harry a couple of times at the park and stuff so we knew what he was like.

"Dave is funny."  
>"Harry is cute."<p>

"Dave has known Georgia for a while."

"Harry hasn't known Georgia for a while."

"Dave lives near Georgia."

"Harry is clever."

"Georgia's parents know Dave so wouldn't flip out if they saw them out together and she said they were friends."

"Harry has blonde hair." We all stared at Ellen with confusion.

"Ok, right." Rosie said and showed us the list, "Wich guy do you think looks the best or snogs best?"

"Well, I don't know how good Harry kisses, do i?" I said.

"No, you don't." Jools agreed.

"Well there is only one way…" Mabs said, "Seeing as you are confused on wich boy to go for, go for Harry and see how well he snogs and if you prefer Dave, go for Dave, obviously!"

"Ooohhhhhh right!" We all sighed.

**12:30pm**

**Ace Gang leaving**

"Oh! Guys! I forgot to tell you, tomorrow night there is a party at my house!" Rosie called as she turned down the road.

"Ok! What time?" Mabs asked.

"9:00!"

"Ok byeee!"

**9****th**** January**

**First day of school**

**8:00am **

"Sugar! It's school!" I gasped as I sat up in bed.

"Georgia! GET UP! It's bloody school!" I heard Vatti shouting.

"Ergh." I groaned as I got up and changed into my school uniform.

(.com/cgi/set?id=41911127)

**German**

A ball of paper rolled onto my desk and I opened it.

**Hello my chummies.**

**It is Rosie, the Viking bride here. I wanted to let you all know, I have started Ballet.**

**So long,**

**RORO!XXXX**

I gave her a confused look and wrote back:

**Ro, did you say Ballet as in the dance?**

She nodded and for the restof the lesson I had horrifying images of Roro in a leotard. Ahh!

**7:00pm**

What do I wear to Rosies party? Skirt or dress?

**8:00pm**

Have put one gold and black short dress, black high heeled shoes, Black leather jacket, gold and black braclets and earings.

**(****.com/cgi/set?id=41950518****)**

**8:40pm**

Heading off to meet the gang at the clocktower. Left a note saying I would be baack at about 10:30 to 11:00pm.

**At clocktower**

**Party clothes:**

**Jools: ****.com/cgi/set?id=42085594**

**Jas: .com/cgi/set?id=42086361**

**Mabs: ****.com/cgi/set?id=42086216**

"I love your shoes Mabs!" I grinned.

"Thanks! I got them with Ed in town." She smiled.

**9:01pm**

**At Rosie's house**

On the snacky table there is LOADS of crispy things, cocktail sausages and the other usual.

**1 minute later**

"Gee has Tom and Harry arrived yet?" Jas was asking me.

"Er… I dunno." I replied.

"Oh ok." She walked of. I did a bit of dancing in the living room which was converted into the dance floor then stopped because I was sure my heads was red and didn't want Harry to walk in and see me like a red loon. I headed to the loo to check my make up.

"Er Ge…." Ergh, Jas was Jazzing about.

"Sorry no Jas, I am busy I need to go to the tarts wardrobe!" I said and walked on. I locked myself in the loo but couldn't help thinking about why Jas sounded so guilty…..

**10 minutes later**

"Gee, Harry, Tom and Dave are here." Rosie said to me.

"Ok thanks!" I went to find Jas.

**Looking around the house**

Where is she?

**2 minutes later**

Have found her at the back of the garden talking to Tom. She had a scared and guilty look on her face. As I walked towards them I heard the end of their convocation.

"What am I going to do Tom? If she finds out…. She will kill me!" Jas was saying.

"I don't know, why did you tell him?" Tom whispered.

"I don't know! It slipped out! I promise!" Jas said.

"Hey guys, Jas I've been looking for you for ages! What are you talking about?" I said casually smiling.

"Oh, you know, just the…. Normal… stuff…" Jas glanced at Tom and he looked at her.

"Yeah… just stuff.." Tom said.

"Jas… Jas…. Is there something you're not telling me? You seemed scared." I asked warily.

"No! No! What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean!"

"I think you, Jas, have got a bad case of the Ellen."  
>"Pfht. I've done nothing, have I Tom?" We looked at him. After a minute I scowled at Jas.<p>

"Jas!What have you done! Tell me!" I nearly shouted at her.

"I… I… haven't done anything!"

"Jas…." Tom was saying, "Jas…"

"Jas! Tell me now!"

"Ok! Just let me go!" She exclaimed. I let her go after a minute of intense staring.

"Tell me!"

"Ok.. ok….I… I….shmold marry jou hanceied dim."

"What? Say it a bit louder." I leaned in.

"I told Harry you fancied him." She said and cowered back. My mouth dropped open in surprise. I trusted her! She told him!

"Jas.. I…" I turned and ran off into the house with a couple of tears running down my cheeks.

"Georgia! I'm sorry! Let me explain!" She shouted after me.

I grabbed my coat from inside as soft hand caught my shoulder and turned me around. I hastily whipped the tears of my face as I saw Harry. He studied me for a second before saying

"I'll just grab my coat." And ran off. Great. He had probably seen me crying and thought I was a sad loner. He arrived back and took my hand and we left. For a while we walked in silence.

**9:30pm**

"Why were you crying?" He eventually asked.

"Um…. Well….." I muttered.

"Was it Jas saying you fancied me?"

"When did she tell you?" I cleverly asked. Yes Georgia, don't answer the question!

"A couple of days ago." He replied.

"Oh." Wow Georgia that was a smart thing to say! Not.

**2 minutes later**

"You see the thing is, sometimes Jas blurts stuff out and sometimes they are true sometimes they're not….." I said. He looked at me quizzically.

"This is my road." I said smiling, "Thanks for walking me back."

"It's ok. See you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I replied. He looked at me for a second before leaning in and giving me a number 5 kiss! OH MY GOD!

**10 minutes later**

Ahhh!

**2 minutes later**

Have just realized Mutti and Vati will be very worried if I am back this early. Therefore I am currently running to the park.

**8 minutes later**

**Running out of park**

Wooow! The park is freaky at night. I am just going to sneak into the house.

**9:55pm**

**Home**

Must be sneaky, a sneaky cat…. Wait, if my cats are anything to go by then they are no way sneaky…. I am a snaeky … mouse! Yes a mouse. Extra quiet as I go by Libbys room, she is snoring away. Phew, am safely in bed with no one waking up.

**10****th**** of January**

**8:00am **

**Getting ready for school**

Oh no, my hair is having a wubbish hair day! I am tying it back super tight.

**8:35am**

Finally ready to leave. Off to Jas' I go! Actually, no, I forgot, I will walk strait past jas' house after what she did to me!

**8:40am**

"Georgia! Gee! Wait! Georgia!" Jas was calling after me as I stopmed off pretending she wasn't there.

**9:00am**

**Walking out of assembly**

As Jas walked past she slipped something in my hand. I took it but didn't say anything.

"What was that about?" Rosie asked looking at my hand.  
>"She just slipped a note in my hand." I shrugged.<p>

"Open it then!" Mabs and Jools said. I opened it.

Gee.

Please forgive me! I didn't mean to tell hi, it just flew out! I promise it will NEVER happen again. Just please forgive me. I know I was being a rubbish friend and if you forgive me that will never happen again, neither will all the other things I have done. The other aces aren't speaking to me either, but I can't complain, it is all my fault. I am surprised Tom is still on speaking terms with me!

Forgive me,

Jas x


End file.
